Talk:Palawa Joko
This guy has some of the best lines ever in the game. XD --Kit Engel 15:19, 1 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah. Does anyone know if there's a staff with that skin? -- Gordon Ecker 02:38, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::Yes there is. It is called Palawa Joko's Scepter. And it's a quest item. Lightblade 17:52, 22 December 2006 (CST) expectation? Where is that "expectation" from? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :It's hinted in the November issue of PC Gamer. The same article also says the ability to buy armour one piece at a time is a "new" feature. -- Gordon Ecker 19:29, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::There's an in-game pic of him in the Nightfall manual. He's in the game. Planeforger 02:56, 25 October 2006 (CDT) elite skill i used arcane mimicry on him and got signet of suffering, editing the article accordingly, feel free to change if you find a discrepency I thought i remembered seeing him use that, but wasn't sure enough to add it. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Run Speed Palawa runs incredibly fast without using any skills! I raced against him in my Junundu using the speed stance (+66% speed inrease), and we were moving at the same speed. So basically he moves at 1.66 times the normal speed. The guy is fricking fast. Moo Cow Extreme 20:10, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Great Guy Palawa Joko is propably the coolest person from Guild Wars. I liked him so much that I named my Moa Bird after him 8D. :While I totally agree that he is one of the greatest NPCS in the game, I don't think he is the coolest. Razah and Norgu are both fierce competitors and even Zhed is pretty funny --Blue.rellik 20:00, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::I love him too, by far my favorite NPC. Granted, I've never bothered getting Razah and although Norgu is sorta funny, Joko has this cool, sarcastic demeanor that makes me love him all over again. DavimusK 13:55, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::Joko rules over all. Named your pet over him? Ha! I named my guild after him!(And my Dervs Lion, which is named Palawa Joker) You know what? There needs to be a Palawa Joko userbox, i have one, but it's a bit disproportionate =/. I never liked Norgu, though.--Darksyde Never Again 21:43, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Me and a friend printed out a few Palawa Joko pictures and then spread them in the public swimming pool in our village: we helped him to domination! He's a great character, hell, if there ever was a Guild Wars RPG (not likly ya know), he'd be a great side to play as/fight. If he's working with the dragons in GW2, I'm gonna have to see if I can whoop his buttocks. Love to do that in Nightfall, least when November comes 'round, I'll get that chance early. I wonder HOW he entered such a powerful state as a undead lord, and HOW did Turai Ossa kick his ass? THAT is somthing I want to know. Luke Danger 22:16, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Silly, Turai Ossa used Judge's Insight+Strength of Honor 8D!-- igathrashTalk^ 22:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :: No no no.. Turai used the ultimate combo of Frenzy+Healing Signet, and don't forget overpowered Mending! Killable? Cappable? Pfft, "invincible", suure..."And don't entertain thoughts of killing me. That would be unwise, and impossible." "Don't lie to us, Palawa!" Sure, sure... I'm wondering, though. If you can somehow manage to lure a larger group of enemies to Palawa (perhaps rogue minions?), and he gets killed, could you cap Signet of Suffering early? (T/ ) 15:12, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Necro with Animate Bone Fiend, Verata's Aura and Contemplation of Purity. Then run the HELL away from the rampaging minions. Problem is that Palawa puts priority in running away (he moves FAST) than in staying in one spot. Also, unless he's branded a boss, you probably won't be able to cap from him. --Kale Ironfist 00:46, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Guild wars 2 Think we get another team up? I mean if we're gonna fight the Dragons we're gonna need an army and a strong leader so, who better then Joko? The Madgod 14:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) He either killed or enslaved every single human (apart from a few survivors) in Elona. I think it is more likely that he will be an antagonist.S0ndor 14:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Well he didn't "enslave" all of them he rules over them, but I don't think he likes the idea of dragons destoroying all of tyria and we did sort of help him take over Elona. The Madgod 17:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::"We" didn't, as we won't play as the same characters in GW2. He rules/enslaves the Sunspears, who also helped him out, so I don't doubt he'd try to do the same to the "children of the heroes" if he had the chance. Discobadger 19:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Should have listened to Zhed. "The only way to terminate a being like him is to burn it. Someone get me a torch!" Stupid sulphur haze... (T/ ) 19:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::As long as you have something to offer him (i.e. help killing a dragon) i doubt he'd kill you. And "we" refers to the player. The Madgod 20:13, 4 December 2007 (UTC) U know what I would like to see? Lich vs Palawa o.O —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.250.204.31 ( ) }. :Palawa would totally fkkn own lich. Lich is easy to kill, Palawa Joko, even after defeat, came back and kicked ass.--99.225.4.255 10:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) the recent edit proof? I can type his name all I want and he still stand there xD where did you get GW2 information and thats also dumb becuase you can just say his name and kill him o.O unless he has magical/ godly earmuffs Lost-Blue 03:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) "I'm getting too old for this..." This quote = famous Lethal Weapon line. 04:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Kinda a joke villain imo I have hard times believing that this guy would've/would rule over Elona.. It's like some villain from Austin Powers or whatever, can't think of a better movie. One of those blaiming his minions and getting kicked in the butt really hard by all those passing by :/ And sorry to Joko fans for expressing this opinion :D --Chaos Messenger 17:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :WHAT Joko fans? 17:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::I be a Joko fan! --T-pack 22:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC)